


Alone

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Original Characters) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, Horror, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: You wake up in a post apocalyptic world... You have no memory of anything past your friends names and faces... And you wonder, what happened...





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This has to correspondence to the song "September" I wrote this before I knew what that song was and my sister showed me the song after I wrote the story.)

You wake up in some type of post apocalyptic world... A faint recollection of a life before this barren wasteland. A faint recollection of your former friends.

As you stood up, you noticed all the debris around your tattered form. Your one neat and clean clothes were now replaced with dirty and ripped cloth that clung to your form. Your body has numerous cuts and bruises, none of which were very severe.

"What happened here? Why can I not remember anything?" you wondered.

You took time to take a good around. There was mostly rubble and... "Wait, what's that?" you asked yourself? You carefully walked over to the thing you had spotted.

Much to your horror, it was another human! Only she looked dead. Her body was crumpled in a painful position. Multiple red gashes lined her form. It was obvious that she had died of blood loss. A slit to her throat may have also ended her suffering.

You recognized this person. It was (insert friends name here). She was that friend that would always tease you in a joking way. As you looked upon her fallen form, memories returned to you.

You remember the time you forgot your math homework. You were a perfect student so it was a big deal to you. She teased you all day till she cracked a smile on your face.

Now she was gone. Moving away from her fallen form, you stepped in another direction. There was a store in the distance. "Maybe someone is still in there?" you thought as you ran towards the store.

Once you got close, the smell discouraged you. The smell of rotting flesh wafted from the still standing store. You pinched your nose and continued to look.

Unfortunately, all you found were the remains of another friend. It was (insert name here). He was that annoying childish friend, but all in all, he was a good friend.

His body was nothing but a charred, rotting mess. It looked as if he had been engulfed in flames. Bits of his flash still clung to the bone for dear life, but you could tell he had been dead for a while.

You drifted off as you remembered when he got so angry at you and your friends. To think it was all because you wouldn't help him finish something he knew he could fix. You smiled softly, remembering the sweet memory.

Slowly you got up and left him. In the distance, there was a black shape. You started running towards it. Any hope of life was still clinging to your mind.

You continued running towards what now looked like a black building when... Crunch! You stepped on something. As you looked down, your eyes widened in horror!

The figure of (insert name here) lay dead at your feet. He was your best (male) friend. His hands and legs were bound together, but other than that, there was no damage to the body. However, there was one thing that was a miss. His head had been cleanly separated from his body.

You stared off into space, to sad to look at his face. You remembered all the times he would share his books and food with you. All the times he played video games with you. All the special times you teased him. He really was understand and adventurous. He always had something you and your friends could do.

Ever so slowly you got up and left him there. You walk away from his body, but not before glancing back at home once more.

You finally reached the black building. One you were there, you realized it was a bomb shelter. Your eyes widened, maybe there was someone still in there.

You hand grabbed the handle and you yanked open the door. The room was filled with cool air, and the smell of rotting. Your hope immediately left.

Cautiously, you stepped into the shelter. Looking around, your eyes landed on a gruesome sight. With this, you fell to your knees.

Your best (female) friend lay there, motionless. At this point, you could no longer hold back the tears. Streams of tears ran down your face as you stated at your best friend.

She had been killed brutally. A blade had made a hash that went from her right shoulder to her left hip. There must have been poison in the blade, for the flesh was deteriorating at a rapid pace. Flesh clung to her bones for dear life and her face had been destroyed with the same weapon. Her face had a large gash through it.

You fought back tears as you remembered the times you would hang out together. Just bake sweets and talk with each other. She really was the sweetest person on earth.

Standing up, and leaving her body were she lay, you continued down he hall. You entered a large room with several monitors. Each one, pointed at a different scene. You say in the chair that was by the keyboard. It had been one long hellish day.

Suddenly, you stopped... Something had just occurred to you as you sat there. It was as if you could see all of your friends deaths.

(Insert name here) (first person) had knives thrown at her. She was left there to bless to death till someone came back and slit her throat at silence her cries for good. (Insert name here) (second person) had been burned to death. The flamethrower has been used against him till his body was raw and no longer struggled. (Insert name here) (third friend) had been beheaded. First bound tightly while he screamed, then silenced with a clean slice to the neck. Gone forever... Finally, (insert name here) (forth friend) had been sliced with a poisonous blade. Left to die in misery due to poison...

You started to smile... Then it was a creepy smile... Then laughter... Creepy laughter... You smiled and thought "Now I remember what happened!" Smiling, you shouted at the top of your lungs "I KILLED THEM!!! I KILLED EVERYONE!!!

* * *

_You destroyed everyone you loved and everything you held dear! You killed off your friends and the world... ___

_____Now... You're left here to stay with your insanity... __  
_  
Forever... ____


End file.
